Rebel Girl
by readyfortigers
Summary: A bit of blood in the vein of JeanMarie fanfiction. Please read and review.


A/N: The title is taken from a very awesome song, "Rebel Girl," by Bikini Kill. Let's pretend that Marie has found a way to control her power.  
  
Please review. I would love to know what you guys think and how I can improve my writing. Thanks.  
  
This is for Flaeron. She has shown me the light that is Jean/Marie fan fiction and inspired me to right this. Heck, something she said inspired me to name this "Rebel Girl." Everyone needs to go read her story "Evolution Squared." She rocks my socks, hard-core! I'm not a stalker.  
  
__________________________  
  
Dr. Jean Grey lectured her biology class on the genetic composition of DNA. Her eyes roamed over the small group of mostly attentive students. Some diligently wrote down her every word. Some just looked at her as she spoke. Kitty and Jubilee passed notes to one another. John yawned and reached for his lighter; the reprimanding voice of Jean in his head halted his actions. And the boy smiled sheepishly. Mr. Drake was busy staring at Marie. Jean's eyes flashed, and the pages in the boy's textbook began to flip. Bobby looked at his book, then at Jean. He grabbed his pen and waited for the lesson to continue. Jean's gaze slowly traveled to the corner of the room. Her eyes settled on Marie, who was staring, in rapture, at the garden outside. Jean smiled. She loved the garden too, but Marie really should be paying attention; it didn't matter that Dr. Grey tutored the young woman. She should copy notes just like everybody else.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what base takes the place of thymine on a strand of RNA?" Jean pretended to look around the class, before her eyes once again settled on the girl staring out the window. "Marie?"  
  
Startled out of her reverie, the young woman jumped. "What?!" Marie scribbled something in her notebook in a vain attempt to appear as if she had been listening. "I mean, Yes, Dr. Grey?" Marie said as she plastered what she hoped was an innocent smile on her face.  
  
Jean returned the smile with one of her own. "So nice of you to join us, Ms. D'ancanto."  
  
Marie, for her part, managed to look a bit embarrassed. "My pleasure."  
  
An amused grin appeared on the teacher's face. "Marie, can you tell the class what base takes the place of thymine on a strand of RNA," Jean inquired, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
  
Marie looked around the room and eyed the clock. She opened her mouth to answer when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
"Marie, I'd like to see you after class." the girl heard her teacher's voice above the chatter of her classmates as they exited the room. She remained at her desk until the others had left.  
  
As she stood, Jean glanced at the door and made her way to the corner. A small smile played on the younger woman's lips as her teacher neared. Jean began to speak when she reached the girl.  
  
"Marie." Jean placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Honey, I would appreciate it if you could at least look like you're paying attention in class."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." Marie replied as she placed her hands on Jean's hips. Her hands traveled upward, and she began to play with the waistband of Jean's skirt. "I was thinking about that time in the garden."  
  
Jean smiled. She knew that had been what her most "apt" pupil had been daydreaming about. "I know."  
  
Marie's thumbs were just inside the waist of the older woman's skirt. She likely ran them back and forth. Looking up she cocked an eyebrow asking if her mind had been read.   
  
Jean laughed and shook her head. "The smile on your face when you answered me…God, it was so sexy."  
  
She pulled the small woman closer to her and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, her tongue brushed against Marie's lips seeking entrance, which was granted a moment later when the younger woman let out a low moan. Jean began to pull away when Marie deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue deeper into the mouth of her lover. Jean's hands slowly made their way up Marie's shirt, caressing the hidden skin.  
  
When the women finally broke apart both were breathing hard and wanting. Stepping back, Jean smiled and tucked a rogue lock of Marie's hair behind her ear. The girl looked up at her teacher; she snaked a hand around the back of Jean's neck and pulled her down for another kiss. A few minutes later the two pulled away hesitantly. Marie looked torn.  
  
"I missed you, Jean." She ran a hand up her lover's arm. "I really missed you these past few days." She offered a small smile.  
  
"I missed you, too, sweetie." Jean ran her fingers through Marie's hair. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think the convention would last that long. Three day's without you was bad enough, but five?…I thought about you all the time."  
  
"The phone calls weren't enough," Marie said sadly.  
  
"No, they weren't," Jean agreed, then grinned, "but they were fun."  
  
Marie cracked a smile, "that they were." She leaned up to kiss Jean again.  
  
"Don't you have a class soon?" Jean asked.  
  
"Soon, but not now," Marie replied. A seductive sparkle shined in her eyes as her hands disappeared beneath the skirt of the older woman. 


End file.
